


loneliness is a long time gone

by siehn



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22275310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siehn/pseuds/siehn
Summary: He refuses to find this adorable.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 6
Kudos: 136





	loneliness is a long time gone

**Author's Note:**

> Another old fic from livejournal - written in 2011.

He absolutely does not find this adorable.  
  
He _doesn’t_.  
  
Except that he totally does, and he only hesitates a second before digging out his phone, and snapping a picture. Two of the three occupants on the couch don’t even twitch, and Danny just grins when Steve glares up at him. That soft, warm look in his eyes kind of negates the whole thing, though, and the way he has Gracie draped over him, and the tiny, brown ball of fluff that she’d begged them to keep curled against his side really doesn’t help the tough guy SEAL look he’s going for.  
  
“That’s what happens, babe,” Danny shrugs, slipping his phone back into his pocket. His heart flip flops in his chest at the look that steals over Steve’s face when he glances down at Grace; the one that Danny’s never been able to name, and that’s something, isn’t it, that look that says Grace is Steve’s, too.  
  
He never expected Steve to be a father, to fall so completely for Grace, and that had happened before the two of them ever did anything about this thing of their’s, and Danny doesn’t. He doesn’t know how to handle it, sometimes, the two of them, but he loves moments like this. He smiles, goofy, and steps closer to run a hand through his daughter’s hair.  
  
“I’ll have to get that one printed out; it’s a good one,” he says, keeps his voice low on instinct. The puppy snuffles, making Steve twitch ever-so-slightly when it presses it’s cold nose into his side, and burrows closer.  
  
“You’ll have to give me a copy,” Steve whispers, one hand falling down to pet the pup, and he doesn’t even look like he knows he’s doing it. Danny almost smirks, then, because Steve likes to pretend he doesn’t like the little thing, but Danny _knows_. “I’ll put it up in the office, maybe,” he adds, looking thoughtful, and that makes Danny’s heart practically skip a beat because Steve never hides this, them, even when Danny half thinks he should, sometimes because really, DADT isn’t that far off, is it, and some people are assholes.  
  
“Mm, sure, babe,” Danny answers, a little hoarse, and nudges Steve until he shifts up enough that Danny can slide onto the couch with Steve’s head on his lap. Of course, the moment he’s good and comfortable, sinking down into the cushions and enjoying the warmth of his partner, and the fact that his little girl is right here, close enough to reach, Steve reaches over, and lazily deposit’s the puppy in the part of Danny’s lap he isn’t occupying. “What’s this, huh? I do not remember him being this fluffy when I left earlier,” he says, because he’s pretty sure the thing had been even smaller, and more pitiful looking.  
  
“She named him ‘Poptart’,” Steve informs him, amused, and fond as he looks up at Danny, all of his feelings right there in his eyes, and Danny laughs a little. He can’t say it really surprises him. Besides, it kind of fits, with the brown, and the black spot on one eye, and maybe that only makes sense in Danny’s head. “And we gave him a bath. He likes them, by the way; they were both in there splashing around, and playing after we finished shampooing,” and Danny suspects ‘they’ weren’t the only ones involved in the playing, and splashing. He knows Steven, and he knows Grace, and they are terrifying forces of nature together.  
  
He sighs, deeply, and put-upon. “It figures we’d get a dog who likes the water as much as you two,” he says, because it’s _true_, and this is just Danny’s life now. Not that he’s complaining. He kind of, mostly, loves his life, and he wouldn’t trade it for anything.  
  
He’s earned it, and it was hard-won, and he smiles wide, and goofy; all the love he feels for these two hidden in there for everyone to see as he leans back against the couch, one hand petting the puppy his daughter brought home, the other tangled in Steve’s hair. Danny has never been more content, and Steve grins, one arm wrapped around Grace protectively, already half-way to sleep in Danny’s lap, like the puppy who’s curled next to Steve’s ear, and well, it’s safe, and warm, and happy, and Danny closes his eyes, breathes deep, and just basks.


End file.
